


I Am Not the Girl Next Door

by Trishtan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange, Jonsaholidays2020, politician son!Jon, singer Sansa!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishtan/pseuds/Trishtan
Summary: Petyr thought she was a fool, they all did.Where Sansa and Jon create history.Title from Mr. President by Pia Mia.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96
Collections: Jonsa Holidays 2020





	I Am Not the Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenofthebees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/gifts).



_**the singer** _

Petyr thought she was a fool, they all did. Maybe it was the small-town background, maybe it was that her parents didn’t have a big job title, maybe because she was not college-educated. She played with the lighter in her hand, the cigarette already between her lips, lipstick staining it. Petyr told her smoking was not ladylike, she wanted to tell him what was ladylike by sticking her foot up his ass. 

She lit it, inhaling a deep breath of smoke. Her Chanel purse was on top of the balcony, the strap swinging from the slight breeze. The garden was well lit and high maintained. It would be expected from one of the many billionaires that lived in King’s Landing. She couldn’t remember who house she was at but she knew why, this person most likely was able to help her career, maybe it was one who owned the cosmetic company. 

Who the fuck cares she thought taking a drag. The nicotine went to her head comforting her. She needs all the comfort she can get. She finished her cigarette stomping out the stub. She opened her purse, taking out a little bottle of perfume. She sprayed it all over herself. She straightens her dress, dusting off the non-existent dust. 

It was time to entertain the crowd.

***

_**the politician’s son** _

It surprised him how two different people (in virtues, in morals and music) stayed married for so long. His parents hated each other. While other couples will yell, throw insults, his parents fought in silence. His older siblings learned to ignore it but himself and Enya, they couldn’t. Maybe it lasted because his father spent most of his time in his office and her mother in hers. However, his mother understood she had four children at home, she would have dinner with them and ask about their day, she even attended their concerts, sports matches or recitals. His father was a different story. His father gave off the image of the perfect family man but he wasn’t anything but. His father should have been the factor to turn them all away from politics but it was in their blood. The Targaryen’s were a political dynasty that spanned more than 100 years. Their Great Uncle was President, his great-grandfather was elected to run before he was assassinated. His paternal grandfather was one of the most hated politicians of recent history. He was also the reason why their family needed to build back up their reputation and it was because of that they were at this party schmoozing it up with the Kings’ Landing elite. They were at the home of Cosmetic Tycoon, Varys. His father bid for the presidency was making the rounds among the upper class and he took this as an opportunity to gain their trust and finances.

He was sitting at the bar, eyes searching the crowd for _her._ When he entered the ballroom, there she was standing with sleazy Petyr Baelish. Red hair, bold blue eyes, red lips and not a lot of patience by the tapping of her fingers on her purse. The black vintage knee-length dress showed off her long legs and the heels gave her the model effect. It was lust at first sight.

He took a sip of the expensive whiskey, the alcohol and slow orchestra music giving him a buzz.

The band finished playing and he politely clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

The MC came back on, giving a stale joke. Jon rolled his eyes, turning back to the bar. Tonight he didn’t even have his siblings to entertain him, Rhaenys was spending time with her family, her job as an Assistant District Attorney keeping her away from her family most of the time. Aegon was doing whatever Aegon did. Jon was surprised that whatever excuse he used worked on their father. Visenya was in her last year in University and this particular gathering fell in finals week, something she told Jon she was grateful for. When his father had extended the invitation to his mother, she glared up from her computer. No further discussion was needed.

They needed to get a divorce.

Jon became the sacrificial lamb.

 _A presidential candidate must look like a leader._ His father said during his rant about family, duty and support. 

_Where were your family, duty and support when we were younger,_ Jon thought to himself.

He would have gone about it all night if Jon had not stepped in, saying he would attend.

His father had beamed at him.

Jon grouchily took a sip of his whiskey, his mouth hurt from all the fake smiling. He had cancelled plans with his friend. They were properly having real food now but at least Varys had good liquor.

Music began to play a soft, jazz sound. He tapped his fingers on the glass. It sounded familiar. A crooning voice, beautiful, joined in the harmony and he turned around.

There she was standing, hand gripping the mic, soft tones oozing from her lips. She looked at the crowd seductively, before going into the chorus. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. He was mesmerized, caught in the movement of her fingers, flutter of her eyes and easy sway of her hips.

He didn't even realise when she finished.

The applause broke out of his trance. He drained the last of his drink. He needed to find her.

****

_**seduce** _

Petyr often told her she acted like a whore. She wondered what he would think of her now. Legs threw over the shoulder of a man she just met 20 minutes ago. She arched her back as he licked, sucked her clit, her grip tightening on his hair. It was soft, silky in her hand. When he had kissed her earlier on, it smelled good, not like her brothers or the boys back home 10 in 1 wash. It smelled like the good shit, he was a man who took care of himself, she liked that. His tongue dipped into her slit enticing a moan. She bucked her hips, the pleasure running down to her toes. He looked up at her, soft eyes dark eyes meeting harsh blue. He removed his mouth from her

"Who told you to stop?" she asked. He slightly removed her leg off his shoulder. His beard was wet with her juices and it made gush.

"I want you to come on my cock," he plainly said. 

If she wasn't so horny she would have challenged his authority, but her pussy was demanding that she just let him do it. There was time for arguments later.

She reached for his belt, unbuckling it, she unbuttons his pants, letting it fall to his ankle. He was already hard. Sansa reached into his briefs taking out the engorged member, running her hands over the tip. She licked her lips.

His hands were fiddling with his shirt, his eyes not leaving her. After his shirt was discarded, he pulled her in. Lips attached to her neck, while a hand played with her pussy. He raised her off the counter slightly, before entering her. The joining caused her to moan. He started to move slowly. His lips moving from her neck to her tits, taking a nipple to his mouth and sucking hard on it.

"Oh Gods," she moaned as he began to move a little faster, touching the spot his fingers earlier had found.

His mouth came to her neck and she could feel him humming, moaning as the pace increased more.

"Oh fuck," he moaned into her ear, "Fuck, you’re so tight,"

She raised her hips for him to go deeper. 

"Right there, Gods," she said as pounded into her. 

She could feel her orgasm coming.

"Play with your clit," he ordered her, " I want you to play with it while you cum, "

Challenge accepted, she licked her finger right index before reaching between them making a circular motion on her nub.

"Fuck," she shouted as her orgasm washed over her. _She was gushing, was she fucking squirting?_

"Oh, my gods, fuck," she shouted. She was sure the whole house was hearing her.

" That's it, baby, "he said biting her lip, before pushing his tongue in her mouth.

She frantically moved her hips, wanting to get that feeling back. Her legs were still trembling.

He moved her hand over her clit, replacing it with his own.

His grey eyes bore into hers, "I want you to come again," 

He made circular motions, whilst pulling his cock out until the tip was just at the entrance.

"Please, Please," she babbled, feeling immediately empty. 

He ignored, continuing playing with her clit, his cock teasing her entrance.

She closed her eyes feeling the sensation. 

He pushed back into her and she gasped.

“Oh, Fuck,’’ she yelled as he rubbed her clit faster, “Oh, fuck Jon, I am going to cum,’’

“Don’t hold back,’’ he said, “ _Am close_ , don’t hold back,’’

She grabbed on to his neck as her second orgasm washed over her. He pulled out of her, ropes of cum landing on her inner thigh. He kissed her and she sighed in his mouth.

Maybe it will be their secret, the secret of how they met.

They would tell the press they hit it off at a party, which was partly true but they will giving small smiles that they fuck in one of Varys’ ornamental rooms 20 minutes after. 

He would say that he called her a week later for a date, which was true but they won’t say he took her from behind in his fancy car.

They would have a whirlwind romance and even after his father is caught cheating and his presidential bid lost, his father would use them as positive press.

In a few a years, Jon would run for President, right by his side, his glamorous starlet wife (who grew an empire enough to get rid of Petyr Baelish) giving voice to the lower class. (she never forgot where she came from).

And when he fucks her in the President Office after his inaugural, she moaned that she was glad he was at the party.

He did too.


End file.
